(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved baking oven which comprises a baking compartment and a proofer compartment separated from one another and wherein hot air is recirculated in the baking compartment in an improved fashion whereby to reduce baking time.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Baking ovens have been known for many years but more recently there has been developed a market to provide small baking ovens having a baking and a proofer compartment. These ovens are usually mobile and take very little space in a small convenience store. The proofer oven is required whereby to subject the baking dough to heating and humidity to make the dough rise. Once the dough has risen, the trays containing the dough are moved from the proofer compartment to the baking compartment where they are subjected to heat. However, because of the small size of these ovens, it has been very difficult to provide uniform and sufficient hot air to uniformly bake the dough products within relative short time. These ovens are usually loaded and unloaded several times during the course of a day.